The present invention relates to a goal assembly, and more particularly, to a goal assembly wherein the crossbar is composed of two sections and the two goal posts each can be pivoted relative to the crossbar so as to have a compact size for convenience of storage.
A conventional generally goal assembly for kids is shown in FIG. 10, includes a crossbar 50 two posts 60 which are connected to two ends of the crossbar 50 by two elbow members 80. Two base tubes 70 respectively connected to the two posts by two elbow members. A rear bar 51 is connected between the two base tubes 70 by two elbow members. The base tubes 70 and the rear bar 51 provide support for the combination of the crossbar 50 and the two posts 60. A net 90 is connected to the crossbar 50, the two posts 60 and the rear bar 51. The conventional goal is advantageously disengaged into many tubes so that they occupy a small space. However, to assemble the goal takes a lot of time and requires certain skill. The assembling process is difficult for kids to finish by themselves. The base tubes 70 and the two posts 60 are easily separated from each other when a ball hits the net 90 with a large force because the base tubes 70 and the two post 60 are simply connected by elbow members. Similarly, the connection between the crossbar 50 and the two posts 60 has the same problem.
The present invention intends to provide a goal assembly wherein the tubes are pivotally connected with each other so that they are not supposed to be separated by the ball hitting the net.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a goal assembly comprising two lengthwise assemblies located in parallel with each other on different horizontal planes, two L-shaped assemblies connected between the two lengthwise assemblies, and a net connected to the two lengthwise assemblies and the two L-shaped assemblies.
Each lengthwise assembly composed of two first sections pivotally connected by a connection member. Each first section has a first end connected to a first end of a first elbow member and a second end of each first section has a first slit defined therein. Two first lugs or segments were separated by the first slit in the second end of each first section and each first lug has a first protrusion extending toward the first slit. The connection member had two first tongues and each first tongue has a first hole defined therein. The connection member is connected between the two first sections and the two first tongues are respectively engaged with the two first slits of the two first sections. Each first hole receives the two protrusions in the two first sections. A first sleeve is movably mounted to the connection member.
Each L-shaped assembly comprises a post and a widthwise bar which is pivotally connected to the post by a second elbow member. The second elbow member is the same as the first elbow member. The post and the widthwise bar are respectively and pivotally connected to the second ends of the two first elbow members of the two lengthwise assemblies. Each widthwise bar is pivotally connected between the second end of the first elbow member and a second end of the second elbow member.
The object of the present invention is to provide a goal assembly that provides a good connection between parts thereof and the parts composing the goal assembly can be pivoted to make the goal assembly have a compact size.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.